Helen
Etymology ヘレン transliterates from "Helen," from either Greek ‘ελενη (torch) or σεληνη (moon). Perhaps referring to a personality that stands out. Name of Helen of Troy, who appears in Homer's Iliad. Also, name of Swedish saint, Helen of Skövde. Ilena is called "Helena"Claymore 4, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 018, p. 80 in the Ediciones Glénat España edition. Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, framed with helmet bob that covers left ear. Wears armor on upper arms and thighs. Also, dark fabric sleeves that appear to stretch indefinitely. As Claymore warrior, Helen wears Lorraine Cross as Symbol, cross of Joan of Arc. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization Uniform. But instead of "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over sleeved top, gaped stockings and short skirt—Helen wears body suit. Only armor is Spaulders on shoulders. Closest to Yuma in dress. Personality Extroverted, sometimes abrasive, personality. Given to open display of emotion. Hearty appetite.Claymore 5, Scene 026, p. 148 Likes beer.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 81 Eating apples could be as much her trademark as her temper or arm stretching.Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 *Yoma Power: C+ *Agile: C *Strength: B *Mental: C *Sensing: C *Leadership: D 'Class' Helen is an Offensive Type warrior, her innate ability being Limb Stretching.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 'Technique' 'Flexible Limb Stretching' Limb Stretching enables Flexible Limb Stretching.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 'Drill Sword' Limb Stretching enables Drill Sword. 'Evaluation' History 'Childhood' Early life unknown. Hometown in Mucha. Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 (unnamed) 'Organization' 'Early days' After Deneve becomes a Claymore warrior, she would fight suicidally. Until Helen tells her that they are only human.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Afterward, Deneve fights with survival of herself and her comrades in mind. Helen becomes Deneve's closest associate. 'Paburo Hunt' Helen, as member of Paburo Hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. When Clare arrives, Helen teases Clare about Raki. When Deneve joins the fight, Miria breaks it up.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 125–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Later in Paburo Mountains, Helen is severely injured, after Deneve and Clare go down.Claymore 5, Scene 026, p. 194; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 After Miria recovers everyone, she goes down herself. But Clar revives and dodges the Awakened's attack, Helen looking on in disbelief. Clare, together with Miria, kills Awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp. 60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Battle of the North. 'Battle of the North' Assigned to Team Veronica: Cynthia (No. 14), Pamela (No. 35) and Matilda (No. 41).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 172; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, the Insectile Awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean left standing alone. Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 36; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Helen uses Limb Stretching to immobilize Insectile, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword.Claymore 10, Scene 053, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Helen appears in flashback. Miria has the Task Force warriors each take a half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaldo decides to decapitate Task Force leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 174–184 He finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm. Claymore 11, Scene 058, p. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 68–69 Clare's awakening out of control, she demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 060, pp. 78–87 After last engagement of Pieta, Helen is one of seven survivors, together with Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Helen leaves with Deneve. For Helen, anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Helen is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma Power-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi Hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 065, pp. 64–65 Helen is concerned about Clarice, but Miria decides to do nothing.Claymore 12, Scene 066, p. 77 Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Rabona' Helen, Miria, Deneve and Clare rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 070, pp. 26–31 The Ghosts find Rabona under siege by Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 077, p. 125. After Agatha's death, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Deneve accompanies Helen south to their hometowns in Mucha. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Mucha' 'Dietritch' Helen and Deneve plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's Hunt. Awakened Being lures hunt into river. Only Dietrich is left standing.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 48 Helen, disobeying Miria's orders, joins battle. Deneve follows.Claymore 16, Scene 085, pp. 52–55 'Isley' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following them. Later, Helen senses extreme Yoma Power from unnamed town.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 84 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 98 Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. 110 'Demonic presence' Abyss Feeders arrive and begin 3-way fight with Helen, Deneve and Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, pp. 128–129 Helen's eye is wounded. Dietrich arrives, telling Deneve and Helen to keep still, or Feeders will attack.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen flee as Feeders destroy Isley.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 148 'Lautrec' Helen's eye is wounded by an Abyss Feeder. Later in Rabona, Dietrich delivers a message that Deneve is taking Helen west to Lautrec to find Cynthia, so Helen's eye can be regenerated.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 14 'Clare' After Cynthia heals Helen's eye, Helen and Deneve head for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 114 But the Destroyer begins to fire a volley of parasitic Rods.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 150–151 'Incarnation of destruction' The Rods awaken into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen''Claymore 17'', Scene 095, p. 161–165 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for the first time since Clare's childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, p. 150–151 Clare's attacks fail. When Helen asks why Clare cannot awaken, Deneve says, "A great big block by the name of Jean."Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 170 Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 103, p. 40 Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival.Claymore 19, Scene 104, p. 93 Priscilla fights Deneve and Helen. But Priscilla too gets swallowed.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 125 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts repel Yoma invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, p. 21 Later, Ghosts bring back a Yoma cocoon to Rabona, which contains Priscilla and Clare. Helen shows Galatea the cocoon. As Galatea probes the cocoon, she realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 50 'Sutafu' 'Anastasia's Hunt' Helen accompanies Ghosts to rescue Miria. They save Anastasia's Hunt Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 111, p. 122 and destroy a Yoma facility.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, p. 166 'Abyssal One' ='Miria' = The Ghosts find Miria battling an awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria to earth.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 While Cynthia and Yuma regenerate Miria, Deneve and Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors. Yoma Power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each other's swords.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump Square, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 'Executive chamber' ='Deserted' = After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. They find it deserted.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 240 In flashback, Raki says personnel fled Headquarters when the resurrected Claymores awakened.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 240–241 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 241–242 ='Secret room' = But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. She forces open the wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are kept. She previously visited here nine years ago.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 243–245 ='End of Organization' = After killing Limt and the Dragons' Descendents, Miria is strangely reticent and reveals little to Deneve and Helen. Outside, as the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 258–261 'Cassandra' 'Miria's new plan' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. Further, when Cassandra spoke, though her words were not audible, her mouth moved the same way. She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma Energy, is also under this person's control, and is travelling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival. Miria is counting on Cassandra breaking free of Priscilla's mental influence, then fighting Priscilla.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 'Return to Rabona' Using Raki's plan to return by boat, the Ghosts arrive in Rabona before Cassandra. The Ghosts meet Awakened Beings in the hills. When Helen asks why, Chronos says they wish to see both the strongest Awakened, as well as the faces of the warriors who destroyed the Organization. Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 慟哭 Doukoku (Sorrow): Helen—Miki Nagasawa 4:49 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Paburo Hunt Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts